


Greatest Feeling In The World

by Seblainer



Category: Family Matters (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: To hear her say how much she loved him was the greatest feeling in the world and Steve knew he would never forget it as long as he lived.





	Greatest Feeling In The World

Fandom: Family Matters  
Title: Greatest Feeling In The World  
Characters: Steve Urkel and Laura Winslow  
Pairing: Steve/Laura  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: To hear her say how much she loved him was the greatest feeling in the world and Steve knew he would never forget it as long as he lived.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Family Matters or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 134 without title and ending.

*Greatest Feeling In The World*

The day that Laura told Steve she loved him, was the best day in the world for Steve and he knew only their wedding day would top it.

It finally confirmed what Steve had hoped for all along: that the last several years of having a crush on Laura and loving her hadn’t been in vain.

To hear her say how much she loved him was the greatest feeling in the world and Steve knew he would never forget it as long as he lived.

After Laura had spoken, Steve smiled and said the one thing that he knew would make their lives perfect. “Laura, will you marry me?”

Laura teared up and said, “Yes Steve, I’ll marry you.” After Steve slid the ring on her finger, they went to tell her family and celebrate their upcoming marriage.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
